Happily Ever After
by Tarhiliel
Summary: What happens after the books end? ::spoilers:: ::PG13 for future chapters::


Happily Ever After  
  
Chapter 1 - The Happy Couples   
  
Main Characters: Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas, Gimli, Eowyn, Faramir   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Pairings: Aragorn/Arwen, Aragorn/Legolas, Aragorn/Eowyn, Legolas/Gimli, Faramir/Eowyn   
  
Genre: Humor   
  
Summary: A glimpse into our heroes' lives after the War of the Ring   
  
''Honey, I'm home!'' Aragorn shouted as he opened the wooden door. ''Honey?'' he repeated, with no answer.   
  
He walked through the hallway and entered the bedroom, seeing Arwen sleeping. And snoring.   
  
''Arwen,'' he whispered, poking her. She didn't move a finger. ''ARWEN!'' He poked her harder, but all he got from her was a moan: ''Boromir...''   
  
''What? No! Aragorn! A-ra-gorn! Arwen, wake up!''   
  
''What? Who? Where?'' she gasped while falling from the bed.   
  
''Arwen!'' He ran around the bed and helped her get up. ''Are you ok?''   
  
''Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she answered, rubbing her eyes with her fingers, coming back to reality.   
  
''Did you make dinner?'' he asked as they were heading to the dinning room. It was all blue and brown, with a huge picture of Legolas hanging from the wall, that was there by Aragorn's insistence. ''He's a good friend.'' he repeated to all those who asked doubtfully.   
  
''Dinner? Ahm, I didn't exactly make it.'' She looked down.   
  
''What do you mean? Oh, don't tell me we're eating the rabbit from last month? Again?''   
  
''I didn't have time to make anything!'' She whined, leaving Aragorn with no choice.   
  
''You got a letter.'' Arwen said softly while handing a pink envelope to Aragorn. He gave up trying to cut the rabbit and took the letter from her hand.   
  
''Thank Eru! I've been expecting this letter forever.'' He started to open it. ''I told Gandalf that those Dumbledore's owls weren't trustworthy! But did he listen? Nooo! He had to bring them to Middle Earth!''   
  
''Who is it from?'' Arwen asked, changing her voice tone, almost crying. Those letters were getting frequent.   
  
Aragorn pointed at a huge ''FROM LEGOLAS!'' in the middle of the envelope.   
  
''Oh...what is he writing about?''   
  
''Uh...uhm...stuff...he's staying with Gimli in some city...they're going to Valinor in a while, when they're done with their...adventure.'' He gasped.   
  
''What's with the pink envelope?''   
  
''He's a good friend, Arwen! Just a good friend!''   
  
------------------------------   
  
...some weeks later...   
  
''What?'' asked Legolas, worried about Gimli's reaction after listening to his poem.   
  
''Uh, nothing, it's...nice. Girly.''   
  
Legolas put the paper in his envelope, taking that as a compliment.   
  
''Do you really need to smoke?''   
  
''Oh, not again...'' answered Gimli, putting his pipe down.   
  
''Yes, again! That's not healthy, you know! I don't want to get to Valinor with a dwarf dying from cancer!''   
  
''Maybe I wouldn't have to smoke so much if you took me out more often!'' Gimli shouted while getting up.   
  
''Maybe I would take you out if you fixed yourself up a little! Look at your beard!''   
  
There was a silent pause.   
  
''Aragorn didn't smoke like that...'' Legolas whispered.   
  
''I heard that! Aragorn, Aragorn! It's always about Aragorn!''   
  
There was another pause.   
  
''What time is it?'' Legolas asked, suddenly in a rushed voice.   
  
''I don't know...six, seven, why?''   
  
An owl came flying from the sky and hit the tree in front of them.   
  
''Another one from Hogwarts," sighed Gimli, while Legolas tried to pet the owl.   
  
''Uh, Gimli, can you get something inside the house for me?''   
  
''...Right, I get it, a letter from Aragorn!'' He threw his pipe at the owl and entered the house. Legolas sighed and began to read the letter.   
  
''Leggsie,   
  
Can't stand Arwen anymore...had dream last night...let me just say this: Legolas + Éowyn + whipped cream = complete Aragorn happiness. Come here some day...miss your hair...call Éowyn, miss her too. Bye 3   
  
observation: need new pic of you. Arwen ruined it. While sleeping, she insists. Yeah right.''   
  
------------------------------------------   
  
It was early in the morning. The birds were singing, the flowers dancing with the wind, and the sun shone brightly through the window in Éowyn and Faramir's room. Faramir stood by the window, admiring the beauty of the sunshine.   
  
''Close that window already!'' shouted Éowyn, covering her face with a pillow. ''It's early, I need to sleep!''   
  
Faramir sighed and closed it. Then he sat on the bed, passing his fingers through Éowyn's curls.   
  
''Stop that, it's annoying," she complained, taking his fingers from her face with her hands.   
  
''Make me breakfast?'' she asked.   
  
''Sure, honey.'' He smiled and kissed her brow.   
  
''What are you cooking?'' she asked smiling, clearly starving.   
  
''It's a surprise! So...what do you want to do today?''   
  
''I don't know...What do you wanna do?''   
  
''I think we should write a letter to someone...''   
  
''....why?''   
  
''Well, we've been receiving lots of letters from Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, so I think it would be nice to write back.''   
  
''Ok, whatever, give me paper, I'll write one to Aragorn.''   
  
...10 seconds later...   
  
''I'm done! Do you want me to read it for you?''   
  
''...do I?''   
  
''Very funny, now sit here and listen.''   
  
Faramir sat next to her, put his head down, closed his eyes and took a breath. ''Read it," he risked.   
  
''Aragorn, hi!   
  
Having fun with the Elf-Seamstress? Hope so! Tell her if she hurts you - I'll kick her in the ass. Come here someday. Bye.''   
  
''...''   
  
''What?''   
  
Faramir opened his eyes so wide that Éowyn almost fell from her chair.   
  
''Nothing....nothing....it's...nice....''   
  
''Cool, send it.''   
  
------------------------------------------   
  
...Some days later...   
  
''What time is it, sweety?'' asked Aragorn to Arwen anxiously.   
  
''He'll be here Estel, chill,'' Arwen replied, clearly angry at him for being to nervous about a visit from Legolas.   
  
A noise came from the door. Aragorn ran to answer it. ''Leggs...Legolas, my friend!'' 


End file.
